


Time Limit

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mid-Canon, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the final round of the prefectural qualifiers, Nodoka and Saki had to get to the bathroom with less than a minute left. Nodoka takes some wild measures to make sure Saki relieves her tension before going back into the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nodocchi's Being Flexible (のどっちなら余裕でやる)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8152) by fuchi. 



It wasn’t just this time, it was every time. Saki Miyanaga was wandering about the halls of the convention center, desperate to find a bathroom. She had been sitting in her team’s room all afternoon drinking and watching her teammates play through the prefectural tournament. She thought nothing of it at the time, but all those drinks were starting to build up inside her. She had to find a bathroom, but this place was so large she had no idea where they were.

The final match against Koromo had almost made her want to wet her pants a few times. The fear that a girl one year her senior, but looking two years her junior, could strike into her heart had taken her by surprise. It would be for the best if she found a bathroom now. Her sense of direction was lacking. All the halls looked the same, with the signs blending into one another after the fifth hallway.

She was unaware of it, but Saki carried a certain expression while she walked. A look that struck fear into the hearts of people who came across her. She was a mahjong demon of luck, and projected that aura regardless of what she was trying to do. Everyone she ran into in the hallway looked the other way, as if not trying to provoke her.

The pressure in her bladder might have made it worse, if anything. She felt like she could leak into her panties at any moment, but held back the urge. She’d sat through longer matches than this without giving in to her primal urges.

“Miyanaga!” a voice called out from the opposite end of the hallway.

“Haramura!” Saki called in response.

Nodoka Haramura, the light of her life, and her greatest rival in mahjong, was running down the hallway. With every step of her feet, her massive breasts bounced up and down. There was a rhythm to it that Saki found intoxicating. She yearned to bury her face in those breasts and take a deep breath of the scent of Nodoka’s cleavage. Just not right now.

“What are you doing? You’re in the middle of the final round!” said Nodoka.

“I got lost trying to find a bathroom,” Saki said honestly. She couldn’t even take a step without wanting to relax her legs.

“You got lost again?” said Nodoka dejectedly. “Miyanaga? Do you remember the first time we played mahjong together? You crushed my pride as the reigning middle school tournament champion to dust.”

“But, I wasn’t...” Saki said, wondering if she did something wrong. Nodoka clasped her hands.

“Did you forget about the training camp?” said Nodoka. “You were really amazing, then. Where did that person go? Where did all your confidence go?”

“Confidence?” asked Saki. Nodoka pulled Saki’s hands onto her breasts. Saki felt her hands sink into the warm, plump mountains of flesh on Nodoka’s chest. Even through Nodoka’s uniform, she could feel the curves of Nodoka’s breasts. This was a girl bigger than many adults. Saki admired that charm.

“Weren’t we going to the nationals? We promised each other, right?” said Nodoka. She took Saki’s hands off and linked their fingers together. Saki blushed bright red.

“Promised...” Saki replied.

The loudspeaker’s canned voice boomed across the convention center. “The second half of the final round will begin shortly. Will the participants please return to the playing room.”

Nodoka grabbed Saki’s hand, gently pulling her in the direction of the playing room. “Let’s go.”

“I still haven’t gone to the bathroom!” Saki said.

“You didn’t go before the match?” Nodoka said. She turned around and saw Saki’s legs shaking. Her body had gotten tense and nervous. Having to pee and having her mind rushing with thoughts of Nodoka’s soft, ample chest was pushing her endurance to its absolute limit.

“Because... I was watching your game the whole time...” Saki said nervously. She admired Nodoka as a mahjong player and a lover. It was only natural. Nodoka’s face turned as red as Saki’s. The girls didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

“A-anyway, let’s hurry up and get back in time!” Nodoka said, pulling Saki down the hallway.

Nodoka knew there wasn’t a bathroom around here. Those were near the front of the hallway, and the playing room was further in. They had less than a minute before the final match against the demon Koromo resumed. Nodoka stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway. She checked to make sure they were out of sight from any security camera. She placed her hands on Saki’s shoulders and pushed her up against the blind spot on the wall.

Saki lowered her white panties and lifted up her skirt. Her pussy, fully aroused and blossoming before Nodoka’s eyes, was exposed to the empty hallway. Nodoka saw a tiny drop of golden urine start to pool on Saki’s urethra. Nodoka removed her own pale pink panties and lowered herself to her knees. Her own pussy touched the floor. A small puddle of her love honey appeared on the tile floor.

She was close to Saki’s waist. She could smell her scent. Her pheromones, mixed with sweat and pee, were overwhelming Nodoka’s mind. Her head was turning pure white with pleasure. She opened her mouth wide. Nodoka’s slimy pink tongue licked up Saki’s pusssy, brushing past her clitoris. Saki felt Nodoka’s warm breath on her crotch. Nodoka wrapped her mouth around Saki’s waist, and waited for her greatest rival and best friend to go inside her mouth.

“What are you...?” asked Saki suddenly.

“Shh...” Nodoka said, her voice muffled by Saki’s flesh. “I’ll be your toilet. Go.”

Nodoka looked up at Saki with a friendly gaze. Their cheeks were flushed, and they were too embarrassed to say anything, but each of them had powerful trust in the other. Saki relaxed her waist and opened up her bladder. A steady, powerful stream of golden urine flowed into Nodoka’s mouth. There was a thick, salty flavor to it, but Nodoka didn’t mind. She swallowed Saki’s pee as quickly as it entered her mouth, making way for more. Some of the golden juice overflowed from her lips, sliding off the sides of her face.

Saki released the last dribbles of urine into Nodoka’s mouth. Nodoka wiped Saki’s waist clean with her tongue. The lingering flavor of Saki’s urine mixed with her warm, sticky secretions. Nodoka let the flavor simmer on her tongue before swallowing it. Her body and her face felt hotter than they had moments ago. The salty aftertaste of Saki’s urine stayed in her mouth. She felt in her nostrils and in her head. It was as though she had become one with Saki.

Nodoka looked down. Her nipples had swollen. They were now visible beneath her uniform. She noticed the puddle of her love juices on the floor. This was a distant hallway, she could leave it there and hoped nobody would notice it.

Saki put her panties back on. She looked away while Nodoka got her underwear back in place. Nodoka liked the slimy feeling she had in her underwear now. It was proof that she had gotten intimate with Saki. She wanted to keep it close to her pussy for as long as she could. Nodoka heard Saki’s urine sloshing around in her stomach as she ran through the hallways. It was a pleasant sound. A golden lake, a gift to her from Saki, had become part of her. The taste was better than anything the waiting room had to offer.

They reached the entrance of the playing room. All they said was each other’s name as their hands separated, and Saki returned to the game that she had come to love. Kiyosumi would go on to win the match. Nodoka never told anyone what she had to do to ensure that victory. Saki wanted to repay the favor, but it was difficult to find a time to do so. That would come one evening in the clubroom, after the individual tournament had taken place.

* * *

All the other members had left. They knew there was something Saki and Nodoka wanted to talk about by themselves. These two prodigies had finished playing an intense round of mahjong, but an intense round of something else was about to begin. The skies were still blue, and the sound of birds could be heard outside the window. Saki, looking away from Nodoka’s eyes, as she had done that day, spoke up. The awkward silence broke.

“Haramura... when you drank my pee that day. I never got a chance to thank you properly. I let you take my body for your own, so if I could do something to make you feel good in return, I would love to...” Saki said.

Nodoka mouthed “Thank you” behind Saki’s back. She grabbed the edges of her blouse and pulled it up over her head. Nodoka unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. Saki turned around. Nodoka was pressing down on the edge of her shirt with her neck. She fondled the underside of her breasts with her hands, pushing them up for Saki. This was the first time Saki had seen them naked. They were even more beautiful than she thought.

They were big, larger than average, but they looked natural on Nodoka’s body. Her nipples were the size of a ten yen coin. Her hard pink nubs were fully erect now, and waiting for Saki to suck on them. Saki didn’t waste time. She ran over to Nodoka and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues overlapped. Saki fondled Nodoka’s right breast with her fingers, massaging the top of her chest. Nodoka’s hard nipple rubbed around her palm, filling her with a light-headed pleasure.

Saki kissed her way down Nodoka’s neck until she reached her breasts. Saki cupped her hand around Nodoka’s breast and opened her mouth. She enveloped the nipple with her lips and worked the pink protrusion with her tongue. Nodoka gently moaned in ecstasy. Her panties were becoming slimy again. The fabric became transparent, exposing the shape of Nodoka’s blossoming snatch to the clubroom.

Nodoka grabbed onto Saki’s head. Saki sucked on her nipples with an intense fervor, making sure she felt every individual bump on Nodoka’s areola. Saki’s drool rolled down Nodoka’s breast. She was panting heavily, and felt like she was about to cream her panties. She hastily took her hands off Saki and removed her panties. Her ass was exposed to the breeze blowing in through the window. Her body cooled down.

“Miyanaga, stop!” Nodoka said. “I feel like I’m going to cum.”

“Don’t you want to cum?” asked Saki hesitantly.

Nodoka lifted up her skirt. Her blooming flower, beneath her mountaintops, was visibly aroused. Saki noticed the clear, sticky fluid dripping off the pink folds of Nodoka’s pussy. “That time, at the prefectural qualifiers... I was turned on when I drank your pee. I want you to drink mine. I’ve been holding it in all afternoon.”

Saki grasped Nodoka’s hands. Nodoka’s hands fell backwards onto her naked breasts. The warmth between their hands, and the warmth in Nodoka’s sweaty cleavage, rose the heat in their bodies. “How did it taste... Haramura?” Saki asked.

“It was sweet and a little thin, like yourself,” said Nodoka. “I hope I taste just as good.”

“It’s your pee, I’ll gladly drink it,” said Saki with a smile.

Saki kissed Nodoka’s lower lips. She slurped her friend’s sticky juices onto her tongue. Nodoka’s flavor was mature and powerful. Saki felt like her chest would get bigger just from smelling it. She licked around the insides of Nodoka’s pussy, moving her tongue around the folds. It was wet and hot inside Nodoka; Saki felt the labia closing around her tongue. She slid her tongue out and flicked it across Nodoka’s clitoris. Nodoka let out a small squeal.

Saki pulled back and held out her tongue. Nodoka closed her eyes and squirted a small stream of urine onto Saki’s tongue. Saki immediately swallowed most of it, but some of the thick, golden liquid trailed down the edges of her lips. She didn’t wipe it up. It trickled down, staining the edges of her uniform of a light golden color. Saki sighed happily and placed her mouth over Nodoka’s pussy, covering her urethra. She breathed onto Nodoka’s waist. Nodoka released the floodgates, and let a stream of clear, pale yellow urine into Saki’s mouth.

Saki didn’t swallow, like Nodoka had. She slurped it up, and swallowed a large amount when her mouth was full. Nodoka wasn’t done, and gave Saki another helping of her urine. The flavor was mild, and also salty, but what made it taste great was the atmosphere. From down here, she could smell the sweat coming off of Nodoka, especially the sweat dripping between her ample cleavage. The sweat had gotten tangled in her pink, bushy pubic hair, concentrating its aroma into a powerful scent that flavored her urine into something stronger. It mixed with the traces of Nodoka’s honey, making for a wonderful taste.

Nodoka tried to squeeze out another drop. She didn’t have nearly as much to offer Saki, and the circumstances were hardly as intense. Saki licked the edges of her lips and swallowed the last of Nodoka’s pee. She patted her stomach. Nodoka could hear the sound of her urine rumbling around inside Saki’s stomach. She hadn’t said anything on that day, but Saki knew why Nodoka was so happy when she saw her off for the match.

“How did it taste?” Nodoka asked.

“It tasted like you, Haramura. It was wonderful,” Saki said. She moved in for another kiss. Nodoka tasted the flavor of her own pee on Saki’s tongue, but didn’t mind. She pulled Saki across the room, and the two of them landed on the mahjong table. It was empty now, but the tiles could be heard clattering beneath the table.

“Should we really be doing it on the mahjong table?” asked Nodoka.

“It’s the game that brought us together. I don’t think anyone would mind,” Saki said.

Saki pulled off her panties. The first thing Nodoka saw was Saki’s bright pink pussy. It was blooming like a flower, just like it had on that day. Saki had only gotten more beautiful since then, she thought. Saki went down on Nodoka. Her pussy came into contact with Nodoka’s. She buried her face in the pink-haired girl’s cleavage, deeply breathing in the scent of sweat and lust that had gathered between her breasts.

Saki and Nodoka grinded on top of each other on the table. Small, glistening puddles of pussy juice dribbled down onto the table. The clubroom became filled with a wet, squeaky sound. It was far enough out of the way that nobody would investigate it. By the time Saki and Nodoka finished their lovemaking session, they were exhausted. Night had already fallen outside of the clubroom. They walked home together.

“Haramura, if I get lost at the nationals, can I count on you again?” asked Saki.

Nodoka replied. “Of course. My mouth belongs to you.”


End file.
